


the one where his lips tasted like winter [semi I]

by makkios



Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: Kisses with Semi just tasted like winter, and you wouldn’t trade it for the world.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Reader, Semi Eita/Reader
Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	the one where his lips tasted like winter [semi I]

The tips of his hair tickled your neck, as **Semi’s** head rested on your shoulder. His ring clad fingers played with yours as the two of your sat on the comfortable couch of the recording studio. The cold air from the AC causing goosebumps to crawl their way up to your body.

“Are you cold?” Semi’s raspy voice was barely above a whisper. A nod from you was all he needed, he peeled himself off of you and took off his jacket. The smooth leather material draping over your arms as he placed it over your shoulders, giving you a small kiss to your forehead.

You passed him the water bottle that had been sitting next to you, the icy temperature slightly burning at your fingertips. A soft smile played on his face as he thanked you and walked inside the recording room and a soft blush covered your cheeks. It wasn’t often that Semi smiled like that.

You had met him in November when the leaves were barely hanging from the trees and the cold was only setting in. You had met his friends during Christmas, Tendou constantly sent you two teasing looks. Semi had shoved a small gift into your hands when he was dropping you off. His cheeks were flushed as he looked away and you placed a kiss on his cheek. New Year had been a blur of giggles alcohol and a New Years’ kiss you wouldn’t forget any time soon. January had been full of reckless outings, his hand pulling at yours, dragging you everywhere he went, his lips placing hesitant kisses on your face.

But even after all of that; it was now February and he still hadn’t addressed what state your relationship was in. You had become quite close with Tendou who simply reassured you that Semi liked to take things slow, that he would bring it up soon. The thoughts still plagued your mind, musicians didn’t have the best reputation with dating, but Semi was different, you knew that.

His band’s music rang through the studio, the slightly melancholic melody making you feel even colder, the blue tune settling in your heart, lulling you to sleep.

The low lights of the studio cast soft shadows on your calm face and a soft smile played on his lips. Everyone else was already leaving as he whispered your name, placing a soft kiss to the corner of your mouth.

You rubbed your eye, a yawn leaving your lips as you looked up at him in a sleepy haze. “Eita? Are you guys done already? I fell asleep I’m so sorry-“

“don’t worry about it (y/n), you looked like you were enjoying your sleep. Come on now, I’ll take you home,” he took your hand in his, helping you get up.

The frosty night air was somehow worse than the temperature inside the building and you wrapped your arms around Semi’s waist, a small chuckle leaving his lips as you clung to him, his arms wrapping around your form too.

“Hey (y/n)?” You hummed in response, looking up at him. The darker tips of his hair swayed slightly with the wind, his leather coat still wrapped snugly around you and you could feel him shiver slightly from the cold. He pulled you even closer, whispering in your ear “Be mine?”

You stopped mid-step, parting from him slightly, your eyes were wide as you looked at his smiling face. You let out a breathless “Yes,” and his face wore the faintest blush, it might’ve just been from the cold, you could never tell with Semi.

His arm clung to you as he pulled you close again, his face hovering close to yours. The two of you simultaneously closed the distance, his soft lips pressed against yours. His tongue tasted of peppermint and your knees grew weak as both his hands cupped your face.

Kisses with Semi just tasted like winter, and you wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
